


Things you Said When you Were Scared

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	

Dealing with nightmares, or the aftermath of them, were something Thog was familiar with. Rather, he was familiar with avoiding having to deal with them whenever Gregor woke up in the middle of the night from one of his night terrors. It wasn’t Gregor that woke up screaming this time, though.

Gregor was sleeping over at Dont’s house, having gotten caught in the rain on the way there, one could reasonably assume. Kyr was back at his place on Ishir, and Ashe was hiding out in the forest again.

At first he’d thought he was still dreaming and tried to ignore the distant sound of yelling. It continued, though, and he eventually found himself forcing his back into a relatively straight position. There was a sheet of paper covered in numbers stuck to his face.

“Hey, Markus, pipe down!”

The tiefling was under one of the tables, jerking about like he’d been hit with a bit too much of Ashe’s healing lightning. He didn’t seem to hear Thog’s gruff command.

With an exasperated sigh, Thog slouched out of the booth and over to Markus.

“Hey, you’re okay. Nobody’s dying and the only dangerous thing in here is those d***ed spiders. Maybe the raccoons. Wake up. Come on, Markus, I want to actually sleep tonight.”

Markus slowly began to respond to the oddly calming monotone. Eventually, he settled down into a more quiet slumber.

“F***ing finally,” Thog muttered under his breath and he got up to get himself re-settled in his booth, hopefully in a more comfortable position this time. He was about to get himself settled again when a voice called to him.

“Hey, Thog?”

“What do you want, Markus?”

“Is everyone okay?”

“… Yeah, they’re fine. They’re all safe.”

“Ah, good. I was worried.” A minute of silence stretched between them. Thog was just getting himself settled when, “Goodnight, Thog. I love …” The rest was lost to sleepy mumbling.

Thog stopped…. Nope! Not dealing with this now!

He slept outside.


End file.
